


Cephalopodally Ever After (The Safe in Your Arms Remix)

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Careful! Turn your back for a minute in Smallville and you might end up squi(d)shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cephalopodally Ever After (The Safe in Your Arms Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix Redux 2009 Original Art and Artist: [Tentacle Story](http://jh-july001.livejournal.com/28595.html) by jh-july001

"Lex?"

"Clark! Am I glad to see you! Don't just stand there, help!"

"What is that thing?"

"It's…a…_go over there, you_… a mayfly squid. New addition…_down, boy_…to my freshwater aquarium."

"It's…really wiggly, isn't it? I thought squid only lived in the ocean…and what's it doing out of…oh…never mind."

"It's…rare. All I did was feed…_let go_…it some live blue-gills an hour ago and…."

"I can see that, Lex. Really big. Really fast."

"Whoa! And _really_ friendly!"

"Ow! It stung me or something."

"I thought that couldn't happen. It's headed for the door, cut it off!"

"It usually can't. Okay, I think I've got it cornered now. It won't get out of there."

"Clark, you're losing your all your clothes…and that's really…different."

"Lex! I…It changed me!"

"I'll say."

"Did you say live blue-gills…from Crater Lake?"

"That would be my guess. The meteors strike again."

"It was bad enough when I found out I was a humanoid alien, but now I'm really a freak."

"I don't know. The tentacles are kind of…."

"I'm…leaving Smallville, Lex. There's no place for me here like this."

"Stop! Of course, there's a place for you. With me."

"You have to know how I feel about you, but it can't work."

"It can. I'll make it work!"

"Lex! No! Don't touch…."

"Well, that feels strange."

"You shouldn't have done that, Lex."

"I had to. I wasn't going to let the person I love just walk…uh…slither away."

"Oh…I…me, too."

"Hmmm, that feels….kind of good."

"Yeah. Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all."

"I'll need to find a new tailor. Fernando tends to be a little high-strung."

"Yeah, I can see where that might be a problem."

"Or I'll just start a new trend. Just imagine all the fashion magazine covers screaming, **Lex Luther declares _Clothing Optional_ is the new pink!**"

"Or not. Come on, Lex. I'm starting to feel a little hungry. Let's go check out the kitchen."

"No, I think we should go to your house instead. My cook mentioned she was trying a new recipe tonight."

"So? She's a great cook."

"I'm not in the mood for calamari chowder."


End file.
